A Beautiful Day
by angstlumin
Summary: [SCHOOLLIFE!AU] Minseok pikir dia membenci laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya, Luhan. FLUFF. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
_Haiiii. Bawa oneshot lagi ni hehe. Ini rada terinspirasi dari salah satu komik jepun. Selamat menikmati hwhw._

" _Okay guys,_ guru kita sedang rapat sekarang dan beliau memberi kita tugas, ini tugas kelompok!" Baekhyun, ketua kelas bersuara lantang namun berwajah manis ini membuat semua murid mendecak kesal di siang hari. Lelaki ini mulai menjelaskan rincian tugas yang diberikan oleh wali kelas mereka.

" _Shut up, guys!"_ Dia berteriak lagi karena teman-temannya mulai berisik. "Mr. Shin sudah membuat daftar anggota masing-masing kelompok, jadi berhenti membuat kelompokmu sendiri!" Semua langsung terdiam. Baekhyun tersenyum manis karena teman-temannya sedikit tunduk padanya. Dia mulai membacakan nama-nama murid per-kelompok, bersamaan dengan gerutuan yang terdengar.

" _Well,_ berkumpullah dengan kelompok kalian. Terimakasih." Dia tersenyum hingga menunjukkan giginya yang rapi setelah selesai membacakan isi kertas dari Mr. Shin itu.

"Hey Baekhyun! Bisakah aku bertukar kelompok denganmu?" Minseok mencolek tengkuk Baekhyun dari belakang, dia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan apa yang dibacakan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun menoleh dan hanya menggeleng, dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, manis." Minseok menendang mejanya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menandakan dia sangat kesal. " _What the fuck, man? Please,_ Baekhyun. Nanti kita ganti nama yang ada di kertas Mr. Shin. Ayolah, aku tidak pernah jahat padamu, kan?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap rambut coklat muda milik Minseok sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ada Kyungsoo di kelompokmu. Cepat temui mereka sebelum jam pelajaran selesai. Semangat!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya disamping telinganya, masih dengan tawaan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Minseok sangat-sangat-sangat kesal. Minseok tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun mengerti kalau dia tidak suka dengan salah satu anak di kelompok barunya. Dia berpikir lebih baik tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Dengan segala ketidak-relaan di dalam hatinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang dikelilingi oleh dua laki-laki seumurannya di baris depan.

"Ah, _hi guys._ " Minseok menunjukkan cengiran yang sangat manis kepada mereka berdua. Keduanya tersenyum manis dan menyapa Minseok dengan semangat. "Jadi, kita mendapatkan materi yang cukup mudah. Bisakah kalian mencari beberapa materi tentang ini dan ini? Aku juga akan mulai mencarinya nanti."

Kyungsoo yang memiliki wajah datar namun sangat menarik itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti saat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sedangkan Minseok sejak tadi menggaruk tengkuknya semenjak Luhan berbicara, dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Hanya memainkan pulpen sejak tadi, terkadang menganggukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan kearah lain dan seolah-olah tidak ingin memperhatikan Luhan.

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam pelajaran bahasa Korea telah berakhir. Minseok cepat-cepat kembali ke mejanya di baris belakang setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengakhiri diskusi mereka. Minseok tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kegiatan mereka, sebenarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Minseok berjalan malas-malasan di koridor yang menghubungkan ke kelasnya. Dia sangat malas bersekolah mengingat kelompok mereka akan mengerjakan tugas di kelas setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Memikirkannya harus menghadapi Luhan selama kira-kira dua jam membuatnya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Hey Minseok!" Terlebih lagi dengan suara yang datang dari belakang Minseok saat ini. Minseok sangat tidak beruntung. Luhan dengan gaya rambut yang mempesona itu sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Minseok setelah menyapa lelaki mungil yang sangat jarang berbicara itu.

"Oh hai Luhan." Minseok bersumpah-serapah didalam hatinya. Bukannya menjauh dari Minseok yang terlihat galak saat ini, dengan semangatnya Luhan malah menceritakan kejadian lucu yang dia alami semalam.

Lelaki mungil ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, dia tidak bisa memberi reaksi bagus saat mendengar cerita Luhan. Minseok tetap mengatakan kata-kata kotor dalam pikirannya karena ini adalah perjalanan terpanjang menuju kelasnya.

 _Aku sangat benci lelaki ini, kenapa dia terus-terusan mengoceh, huh? Sialan aku sudah tidak tahan._ Minseok mengepalkan tangannya daritadi, tangannya mulai berkeringat. Secara tidak sadar Minseok mempercepat langkahnya karena pintu kelasnya sudah di depan mata. Luhan menghela nafas kecewa saat melihat Minseok yang terlihat tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

Luhan mulai menyadari situasinya.

Minseok berhasil menghindar dari Luhan sejak tadi, setelah Luhan bercerita pagi tadi namun sekarang dia malah sedang duduk di depan Luhan. Hanya berdua di kelas yang sangat sepi ini.

 _Sial, sial, sial. Aku benci Luhan dan sekarang aku benci Kyungsoo karena membiarkan aku berdua dengan anak ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Minseok menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, menghadap ke jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan bola di tengah sekolah. Luhan sangat tidak ingin membuka suara, dia benar-benar merasa canggung saat ini.

"Maaf aku telat, aku baru saja menemani Chanyeol makan siang. Baiklah, ayo mulai." Suara halus Kyungsoo membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah lelaki berbibir tebal itu. Mereka berdua lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas mereka. Keadaan terasa sangat hening dan itu sangat nyaman bagi Kyungsoo namun tidak bagi Luhan.

" _Okay_ , ini sudah pukul lima sore. Kita akhiri saja." Kalimat Kyungsoo barusan membuat Minseok bisa bernafas lega. Dia dengan cepat memasukkan laptopnya lalu pamit dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dia sangat tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Tentu saja pikirannya hanya tertuju pada ranjang dan segala kenyamanan yang dimiliki kamarnya.

Pagi ini merupakan hari ke-tujuh dalam acara mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang berisi Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ketus dan sifat pendiam yang dimiliki Minseok, dan dia pikir dialah penyebabnya.

Minseok bisa tersenyum sedikit karena hari ke-tujuh ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, tersisa sedikit lagi hingga tugas mereka benar-benar selesai. Namun senyumnya langsung memudar saat melihat Kyungsoo belum juga datang ke sekolah, diikuti dengan datangnya pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

 _ **Minseok dan Luhan, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Aku sudah izin dengan guru kita. Tolong selesaikan tugas kita, tinggal sedikit lagi, kan? Thanks, guys.**_

Pesan singkat yang baru saja Luhan dan Minseok baca itu membuat Luhan yang duduk di baris depan menoleh kearah Minseok, sementara itu Minseok sedang sibuk mengutuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Pesan dari Kyungsoo tadi berhasil mengancurkan senyum sekaligus keinginannya untuk melanjutkan tugas yang dimiliki Minseok pagi ini.

Minseok bahkan tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut guru-gurunya saat mengajar, dia sibuk memikirkan alasan agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah.

Minseok terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi, kelas ini mulai sepi. Minseok terlihat sangat menarik saat ini, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sedang berpikir, rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sejak tadi, dan jas yang termasuk seragam sekolahnya tidak dipakainya dengan benar.

Mau tidak mau Minseok mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju meja Luhan. Minseok tersenyum tipis dengan Luhan lalu segera menyalakan laptopnya. Dia pikir dirinya bahkan tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan tugas mereka hari ini, Minseok sangat ingin pulang ke rumah.

Luhan melirik Minseok yang sejak tadi mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan. Ia selalu mendengar helaan nafas yang sering keluar dari mulut lelaki bermata kucing itu. Luhan semakin merasa buruk, dia terus memikirkan kesalahan yang mungkin dia perbuat kepada Minseok. Tiba-tiba Minseok bangkit dari kursinya karena dia sadar Luhan memperhatikannya daritadi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Minseok hanya terdiam sambil mencuci tangannya dibawah keran. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati dirinya dan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah aku juga ingin mencuci tanganku." Minseok menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang ikut-ikutan mencuci tangannya. "Apakah kepalamu sakit, Minseok?" Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya sangat pelan, berharap Minseok tidak mendengarnya namun ia ingin tahu keadaan Minseok.

"Sejak tadi kau memijati pelipismu dan merasa tidak nyaman." Minseok menggigit bibirnya, keringatnya mulai mengalir.

"Tidak." Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minseok walaupun hanya satu kata. "Kau membenciku kan, Min?" Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh Minseok, dia merasa sangat panas saat ini. Matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba dia mematikan kerannya lalu menghadap ke Luhan. "A-aku ini mencintaimu, Lu!" Minseok menggigit bibirnya lebih keras sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu menganggap kalau aku membencimu karena aku tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri. Tanganku selalu berkeringat saat dekat denganmu, aku tidak bisa tenang saat dekat denganmu, dan paru-paruku terasa sempit!" Dia terisak dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depan Luhan.

"Kupikir kau benci padaku..." Minseok mendongak dan menatap mata Luhan tajam. "Aku hanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa!" Ini terlihat sangat lucu karena Minseok terus-terusan berteriak kepada Luhan.

" _I love you so much too!"_ Luhan berpura-pura melihat ke sisi lain. " _I've had a crush on you since long ago. I mean it."_

"Bohong! Kau pasti akan bilang kalau kau hanya bercanda, kan?!" Mendengar itu Luhan langsung merentangkan tangannya. "Mana mungkin aku bohong! Kau bisa peluk aku dan rasakan detak jantungku!"

Minseok terisak lebih keras, air matanya mulai menetes saking bahagianya. Minseok langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Luhan erat-erat, begitupun dengan Luhan. Badan mereka saling melengkapi dengan sempurna. Minseok tersenyum manis dalam isakannya.

Luhan menghirup aroma rambut Minseok dalam-dalam saat si mungil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya.

END.

 _A/N: keliatan maksa gak? Iya maksa. tp semoga suka dan sedikit mengobati kerinduan pd kapal xiuhan /apa. Thanks uda mau baca, jangan lupa review ya huhu. Bye!_


End file.
